


Iron Man

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Films, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: After watching their latest film, Draco has a song stuck in his head.





	

"Dum, dum, dum dum dum, doo bee doo bee doo bee doo, hmm hmm hmm," Draco hums as he clicks the kettle on and takes two teabags out of the container in front of him, plopping them into the waiting mugs. It's a shame he doesn't know the words properly. Singing theme tunes is always so much better when you know all the words. It's probably why he likes musicals. Clear and catchy songs that get stuck in his head for weeks, making him feel genuinely happy.

A creaking from above tells him that Harry is getting up. Hermione left early to go to the Burrow to talk to Bill about something and Ron has gone to the shop to see George. It's just him and Harry, alone in the house. He'd never presume to even try to get Hermione and Ron to move out permanently, fuck he doesn't even actually live here, but it is nice when it's just the two of them.

Steam billows from the kettle and it clicks softly. Draco pours the boiling water into the mugs, watching as the teabags turn the water a rich brown. He listens for the gentle pad of Harry's feet on the stairs and dumps a couple of teaspoons of sugar into each mug.

"Dum, dum, dum dum dum, doo bee doo bee doo bee doo, hmm hmm hmm." He pours the milk into the mugs and stirs, taking the teabags out and putting them in the bin. If only he knew the words. It would be so much better. "Dum, dum, dum dum dum, doo bee doo bee doo bee doo, hmm hmm hmm."

"Are you humming the Iron Man theme tune?" Harry asks and Draco turns to look at his boyfriend. Harry's hair is sticking up at odd angles, sex tousled and making him look relaxed and gorgeous. He's wearing a tight, black t-shirt and a pair of grey jogging bottoms. He looks perfect. 

"Yes... it annoys me that I don't know the words..." Draco passes Harry his tea and sits down at the kitchen table, pulling the paper towards him.

"I don't know them either... I don't think it has a chorus or anything..."

"Hmm... annoying." Draco takes a sip of his tea and flicks the paper. There will be a story about Harry and him in there somewhere. There always is. It's better now. Usually the photo is of them posed together, looking grown up and in love. Sometimes if the photos are good he owls the paper and gets the official print.

"How about we watch Captain America next?" Harry slides into the chair next to Draco, their toes touching under the table. Draco smiles to himself. He loves the little touches that Harry gives him, almost without knowing.

"Does it have a good theme song?" Draco asks, not looking up from the paper.

"No... but Chris Evans is really hot." Draco glances up to see Harry smirking at him and he lets out a snort. Trust Harry to want to watch a film for the actor. Soft lips press against his cheek and he jumps slightly before grinning at his boyfriend.

"Fine. But then we watch something with a good theme song. I can't have 'dum, dum, dum dum dum, doo bee doo bee doo bee doo, hmm hmm hmm' stuck in my head for too long." He watches as Harry's face lights up before turning back to the paper and letting Harry talk about nothing, his deep voice blocking out the wordless tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
